Until the time we meet again
by Lisse08
Summary: AU. “Until the next time we meet… you’ll not be my boyfriend anymore…”
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Until the time we meet again**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Disclaimer: don't own kkm**

**Rating: T for this, M for next chapter  
**

**Summary: AU. "Until the next time we meet… you'll not be my boyfriend anymore…" **

**A/N A combination plot of 'Gone' and 'Remember me'. It's not the same but somehow, it gave me a similar feeling with 'Remember me' when I'm writing this. I always love this kind of story. (smile)  
**

The malaise feeling was getting stronger within him. His mind was swaying sluggishly, back and forth. Despite this, he steadied himself from fainting right at the spot. The fake smile was plastered onto his face at his friends.

"You're so cruel! So, you decide to leave us just like that?"

"We have been hanging out for three years. You can't leave us."

"America is so far away..."

"Yeah, that means we won't even be seeing each other."

"No… Wolfram…"

"Why so sudden?" His best gang pleads were wavering his determination, his heart wrenched. That was a lie. He wasn't going to America. The truth was he was only using that as an excuse to quit school. Wolfram raised his hands to calm them down.

"I'm not the one who decided this… I'm sorry… I really am."

The tears were pooling around his eye sacs again. Adding up with the nausea just now, he felt sicker. He must get away from here. Away from this kind of touchy scenes that would only made his condition worse. Standing up to his level, his friends' gazes followed him.

"Wolfram…"

"Sorry!"

The blonde shouted and raced out from the room. The tears had escaped, rolling down his milky cheek. He breathed in the flesh air, trembling as he ran along the street. He extended his hand, wiping off the tears with the back of his hand. His head and chest were in pain. The vision was going blurry again and there was humming in his ears. He had lost track of number how many times this had happened. He was aware that it had become more frequent than last month. That would only mean one thing.

He was running out of time.

Xxxx

"Shori had done it again." Yuuri complained.

"What did he do?" Murata laughed, walking out from the field together with the leader of baseball team. They had finished their weekly training.

"He kept on asking me to call him by Onnichan."

"Then, do him a favor. It's not that hard."

"I would never do that," Yuuri mumbled. Complaining this with Murata wasn't a good choice, remembering that he had even once willingly worn the cooking-gown for his Mother. It was embarrassing, calling Shori by Onnichan at that age of his.

"How's Bielefeld doing?" Murata asked after a few moment of silence.

"What about him?" Yuuri retorted, flaring up again at the thought. Wolfram had not called him for a week since their fight that day. He thought that he could have made up with the blonde with his apologies and all that. He had even waited for the blond for three whole nights outside his house for him but none of them won his heart back. He couldn't understand why Wolfram couldn't forgive him. Doesn't he trust him enough that he would never dare to date another woman behind his back as long as he has Wolfram? Did he had that little faith on him?

"Are you going to give up on him?" Murata probed.

And does he need to break up with him just because of that?? Yuuri gritted his teeth.

"I see." Murata understandingly dropped off the subject.

Xxxx

Wolfram packed up the clothes into his suitcase. The bottle of pills was laying aside the bed, untouched. Wolfram felt as if it was jeering up at him. Furious, he seized the small bottle and smashed it onto the wall. The fragile plastic never broke no matter how many times he threw it. He groaned out loud in both frustration and helplessness. The double black's face entered the door of his mind for the nth time. His chest was squeezed tight by the thought.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri was here, right here beside him. He was wearing that amiable smile he was mesmerized by.

Smiling, he reached out to his boyfriend's face, only when it touched air did he realize that there was nothing more than just his imagination. Tears cascaded down along the curve of his cheeks.

'Yuuri… I miss you…'

Xxxx

Conrad knocked on his little brother's bedroom door. He had locked himself inside the room since he came back.

"Wolfram?"

The sunset ray was streaming through the velvet curtain at the corridor. He couldn't bring up his hand to knock further as something flashed through.

"_Doctor, please tell me what's his condition."_

"_There's a tumor in his brain." _

"_Tumor…?" Conrad gasped. The wave of shock swept through his body from his hair to every particle in his body, petrifying him. _

"_I'm sorry about it."_

"_Can… Can he be cured?"_

"_You must have realized it, sir. His fainting had been quite frequent. It was not just a benign tumor. The amount of his white blood cells had been declining really fast. I'm sorry but his chance of surviving is low." _

_Conrad couldn't response. The blonde who now has the peaceful look, sleeping on the white linen bedding used to be so healthy. _

"_How long…?" Conrad's voice was barely above whisper, nearly swallowing the rest of his words. "… can he live…?"_

"_If he follows the medications, three months…" _

_The doctor didn't need to finish his words, the brunette had broken down. To learn that he would loss his little brother was such a blow to him. The sense of detachment, the refusal to believe the truth, anger, was all seeping into him at the same time. Soon afterwards, he lost full control over his emotions. The tears were spilling out with each air he took._

One and a month had passed since then. He had seen for himself how his brother's body became weaker and weaker with each passing days. Since Wolfram had warned him not to tell Yuuri anything about it, he never did, neither could he break this news to that of his godson. It hurt him enough just thinking about it.

"Wolfram? Open the door."

Knocking on the door again, he called out louder. There was no reply. Feeling anxious than ever, he began to bump at the door with renewed forces. Still, the door remained unbuckled. Conrad raced into his room, which was opposite his brother's and fumbled through his drawer for the bunch of keys. He returned, hands trembling as he rammed it into the hole. He couldn't keep himself steady, his heart beating like crazy until he could throw it open.

"Wolfram!"

He yelped. The blonde's limp body was rested on the bed, his breathing irregular and deep. The eyes were half-closed and opened, drifting from conscious to unconscious. He turned his dark emerald eyes towards his brother, mumbling senseless words. Without any further thinking, Conrad grabbed up Wolfram into his arms. He must send him to the hospital. As he started towards the door with only panic in his pit, a paper slipped out from Wolfram's relaxed fist and glided down onto the floor in zigzag motion.

Conrad's eyes gave a quick scan at it. It was a photo, consisting of the blond smiling up with no worries with Yuuri beside him, their hands on each other's shoulders.

'Wolfram…'

He had made up his mind. For his brother's sake, even if he would turn out hating him again like before, he must inform Yuuri about this before Wolfram truly regretted it.

Xxxx

Yuuri's hands were shaking vigorously. The coldness that never existed in his surroundings was touching his skin, sending shiver down to his spine.

"Is that true?"

"I know how you're feeling, Yuuri. I'm sorry, but it's true."

The anger exploded in one shot. The pure fury had washed up all the sorrow he had experienced after the breakup, but soon returned with a greater volume of sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me about it??"

"Yuuri…"

"Forget it! Where's he now?" Yuuri interjected sharply.

"In the Central Hospital."

Yuuri cut off the connection immediately. Having no time to lose, he rushed down the stairs, grabbing the keys on the table and out the house. He heard Shori shouting after him, probably angry about him bringing his car without asking for permission. That wasn't his concern. Wolfram, he must get to Wolfram now.

Xxxx

Wolfram squirmed, opening his eyes a little. There were some annoying beeping sounds in his ears. His whole body was wary, and his heart was still heavy. Despite this, he felt a lot better compared to the time before he lost his senses. Slowly, he let the eyelids that blocked his view up.

"Wolfram?"

He must have been imagining things, again. Yes, just like before. But there was still a serious jolt in his heart beat when he saw Yuuri looking down at him. That Yuuri seized his nearest palm and intertwined their fingers together, his other hand ruffled oh-so-gently through his golden hair. The feeling was too real.

"Yuuri…" He extended his own hand. Even if this was a dream, Yuuri was still his Yuuri. When they found the barrier of the solid skin, he jerked back. His eyes widening in shock to realize that this was not merely a dream.

"Yuuri! Why are you here?" Wolfram shrieked, nearly waken up the all patients in their unit.

Yuuri smiled. The blonde was too energetic for a patient but it didn't cover up the fact that he was on the verge of death. His face was still of that pale corpse and his skin was cold and clammy. The contents of those in IV drip were supporting his life. The liquid damped the corner of his eyes without knowing it.

"Wolfram…" Wolfram relaxed and lied reluctantly back into his pillow, catching the double black's hands.

"Wimp, don't cry." Wolfram reprimanded sharply, watching irritably at the shiny clear image that was reflecting from Yuuri's eyes. The tears were reminding him how helpless he was. He had never been this misery before, never in front of Yuuri.

"But… but!" Yuuri sobbed. Wolfram laughed, rather weak. Raising his hand, he wiped off the crystalline tears that appeared on the double black's cheek. In response, Yuuri grabbed onto the hand tightly and leaned his head into the palm. The blonde sighed.

"That's why you should never have learnt about this. I don't like to see that look from you, Yuuri."

"Do you wish to hide this from me forever even until you die?"

"Wouldn't it be better that way?" At the plaintive smile of the blonde, Yuuri had to resist himself from punching some senses into his lover.

He rested his other free hand onto the blonde's forehead, feeling the warmth there, the blonde closing his eyes at the contact.

"If it wasn't for Conrad… I might just…"

"… Let go of me?" Wolfram finished for him, his eyes still entombed in the darkness. So it was Conrad who spilt this secret. Well… it didn't matter now. Even if death was stretching out, trying to drag him down anytime, he felt peace. "That's what you should have done…"

"Are you an idiot or what??" Yuuri shouted. "Do you think I will ever let go of you?"

"Aren't you planning to do so?" Wolfram asked.

"Obviously not! I'll never do that." The double black tears were even more painful than his best friends'. Hurting Yuuri like this was the last thing he wished to do.

"But I will, Yuuri." Wolfram pressed on firmly.

"That's you. I won't. As long as I still love you, there's no chance for me to leave you at peace, Wolf. You should have told me what happened. I can't believe you've been handling this pain by yourself all this time. This should never be kept as a secret from me. Don't you know how worry, how scared I was on my way here? I… I was so afraid to lose you."

Wolfram snapped his head over, not wanting to see the tears because its mere sight was making his own watery.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled softly.

"Sorry isn't enough!" Yuuri raised his voice. Annoyed, Wolfram turned back to look at the teen. Even with that anger tone in his voice, his face was nothing like that.

"Sorry isn't enough, I want your love."

Wolfram puffed out his laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Fine. Love you, wimp."

"Where has 'I' gone to?"

"You're demanding."

"C'mon. I want to hear it." Wolfram sighed.

"Alright, I love you, happy?"

Yuuri's lips curved into a smile.

"Certainly."

He edged in and planted a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I love you too, Wolfram."

Xxxx

Conrad buried his face in his palm outside the patient's room, namely his brother's. The doctor who had examined him a while ago had brought only bad news and now, Yuuri was inside. He had decided to give them both their privacy and also a place for himself to be alone, thinking in distress.

"_He's at his limit… he might not even make it through this week… We had done our best, now it was up to his self body's immune system to fight. I'm sorry."_

That was the words that circled in his mind. For hours, he sat there, not knowing what to do. Even after calling Yuuri and telling him about the truth, he had not told Yuuri about the worst. Should he ever tell them both?

Xxxx

"Thanks for paying the visit, Yuuri." Conrad said after his godson came out from the room. Yuuri replied the smile.

"No, Conrad. Thank _you_ for telling me about it. Wolfram was too stubborn to tell me anything. If it wasn't for you, I couldn't imagine how things are going to work out."

"Wolfram… he…" The words were stuck at his throat, unable to get it out. But he must tell Yuuri. He knew the feeling of losing someone special, Suzanna Julia, without any forewarning meant to him. It was hell. He wouldn't let Yuuri experience this. He took in another air that was filled with odor of death.

"The doctor said…"

"What did he say?" Yuuri wasn't that clueless when it came down to this kind of situation.

"Wolfram wouldn't survive this week."

Yuuri couldn't feel his heart beating anymore. The word pressed upon him ghostly, none very welcoming. This could never be true. There was weakness in his knees, he lost strength and sank down, Conrad holding him from dropping onto the ground in time.

"That couldn't be true…"

"Yuuri, listen to me." Conrad steadied the double black to his foot. He was unable to do so because Yuuri couldn't even find his strength to stand. He walked him over to the nearest bench beside and sat him down.

"Yuuri, I hadn't told Wolfram about it. But I want you to keep this a secret from him."

At the other edge of the door, the emerald eyes glistened for a second in the dark. It soon lost the gleam at those words he heard.

Xxxx

Wolfram was discharged few days later. It was Wolfram's wish. Despite the strong objections of his brother and boyfriend, he remained firm.

"I'm alright, Conrad! I'm healed. Let me out from this hell place before I end my life myself!!"

"Do you want to die that much? Don't curse yourself!" Yuuri rebuked and knocked on the blonde's head. Wolfram cast a killing glare at the equal angry double black but the next words weren't meant for him.

"Conrad, please," Wolfram softened and turned towards his brother. "I don't want to stay here."

"Okay. If that's what you wished for." Conrad's answer shocked the double black.

"Conrad?!"

"Thank you, brother." Wolfram said and started packing up his things.

"Conrad, are you out of your mind?" The wimp was still protesting but the silence fell only a few seconds afterwards. Even without looking, Wolfram could visibly see that it was Conrad who had silenced down the double black with his gentle understanding smile. The voice rang again, like a scar that was unable to disappear.

"_He's at his limit… he might not even make it through this week… We had done our best, now it was up to his self body's immune system to fight. I'm sorry."_

Xxxxx

Glancing out the passing scenery, Wolfram rested his chin on his palm. None of them talked. No one was in the mood, each sank into their own thoughts.

How does it feel to die? Wolfram wondered. Where would his soul go to? Will it be Heaven, full of angel and happiness, or will it be Hell, full of fire and pain? Or will he just disappear, sensing, knowing and feeling nothing just like the time when he was in his dreamland? It wasn't bad if that's the case… Is there such thing as a second life, a reincarnation, a reborn? He snapped his attention back when he heard a shift beside.

"Conrad, can I live with you too?" Yuuri questioned while they were in the car. The brunette raised his brows while Wolfram had his eyes widened five times its size.

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram shouted. Letting Yuuri known about this had been bad enough, and now…?

"Yes."

"Conrad!" The blonde yelped. Conrad, who was driving chuckled back while Yuuri gave him a 'no-excuse' look. He sank back into the cushion, sulking as he watched the scenery outside that was supposed to be heading back changing towards the wimp's house.

_Where would his soul gone?_

_Xxxx_

_To be continued...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Until the time we meet again**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Disclaimer: don't own kkm**

**Rating: M**

**A/N I don't want to keep you waiting, so I updated this in just two hours.** **Mistakes? please forgive them.**

Yuuri let his suitcase that was full of clothes down. It wasn't that heavy. It was his heart. If he was doomed to lose Wolfram, at least, he wanted to spend the rest of time here with him. Until the time he left, Yuuri would stay by his side.

"Conrad, can I sleep at Wolfram's room?"

"I don't agree!" Wolfram who had stormed up the stairs, stopped at the middle at the question. He indeed has a queen-sized bed, but the idea of sharing it with Yuuri when he was sick didn't pleasure him.

"Yes." Conrad smiled.

"You're supposed to get **my** permission, Yuuri!"

Xxxx

Yuuri knocked gently on the oak door. Not hearing a reply, he began to feel worry. He touched the doorknob and it glided in. It wasn't locked. Peeking in, he saw the blonde resting on the bed. He had been to this room before. The four-poster bed standing in the middle of the room, the cabinet at the right hand corner, the study table, the glass-bookcase and the wardrobe are still the same. The only difference was the blonde who had once been that lively was gone.

"Wolfram..."

The dark green eyes shone back towards him. Yuuri gingerly carried his suitcase and walked into the room.

"You're persistent, you know." Wolfram mumbled. Yuuri only laughed. He had known all along that persistence is one of his attributes since Wolfram was the one who had been consistently reminding him about it.

After dislodging the bag onto the marble floor, Yuuri strode over to the prince and sat himself down beside him.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better," Wolfram smiled and stirred. Yuuri realized that he was getting up from his bed. He seized the blonde's forearm in time and pushed him back into the bedding. Wolfram struggled but apparently his boyfriend's strength was greater than his. Frustrated at his defeat, he sent a punch at Yuuri's chest and threw himself down into the soft mattress. Yuuri groaned and held onto the place where Wolfram had marked his anger. He stared back at the blonde who was pouting. He couldn't resist biting back his laugh.

"You have to stay in bed."

"Easy for you to say," Wolfram said and turned over so that his back was facing Yuuri, "I feel like rotting away on the bed."

It was agonizing for him just listening to this kind of passive talking of the blonde's. Yuuri crawled into the bed, urging Wolfram to leave some space for him to lie down. Grunting, Wolfram shifted a little over as he felt the bed bounced in response to its second inhabitants.

"Don't give up hope, Wolfram. If you give up on yourself, even God can't save you." Yuuri whispered from behind. Wolfram welcomingly let the other embraced him. The lump was forming in his throat.

"Yuuri…" The sound made him tightened the strength. He just couldn't let Wolfram go to the other world. He couldn't…

Wolfram turned over to face him. There weren't any visible tears on his but Yuuri's was full of them.

"Stupid. I'm the one who's dying but why is it you're the one crying?" Wolfram reprimanded and dried the tears of his lover's.

With those, Yuuri's patience broke. He leaned in and kissed the blonde's pale lips with passion. Wolfram von Bielefeld was his. Never and will never be the Death God's.

He ravished Wolfram's mouth, making the other running out of breathe soon enough. He curled his hand on the prince's nape and lifted his head upwards, exposing the neck. Yuuri nibbled down it, planting harsh and hard kisses on them. Wolfram's let out a half-suppressed groan in his throat and held the raven black head down in its position, urging him to go further down. Yuuri hook his fingers on the buttons and got loose of the clothes covering the flesh. Wolfram was staring up at him, his head swaying from heat and pleasure. Smiling half-heartedly, Yuuri bent down again and captured the prince's lips in a trice. Wolfram eagerly answered them, clutching on his clothes, clawing and soon tearing it off as the kisses became fiercer.

Wolfram turned over and pressed the boy down into the bedding. His lips left his mouth, gliding over to the cheek and the right ear. He stopped at it, and breathed his words.

"I'll remember you, Yuuri." He could sense that his boyfriend was stunned. Before long, he felt himself spin and it was his back that hit the mattress.

"Don't you ever dare to leave me alone here, Wolfram. You hear me?" Without waiting for reply, Yuuri pressed his lips onto the blonde again, never again giving him the chance to breathe as Wolfram squirmed under him. He explored his hands down the blonde's body onto the long pants. His hands slipped underneath it, feeling the tummy deflated at the feel of the touch. Wolfram writhed further.

He seized it and felt Wolfram gasped into the kisses. He gave it a few gentle stroke before pulling down the pants with the underwear to get rid of them. Yuuri pulled off from the prince. Wolfram took the chance, taking in lungful of air to resume his normal breathing while watching the double black taking off all of his clothes.

"You're free from me, Yuuri," Wolfram teased when Yuuri came back to his side again with the lube in his hand. He smiled at the frowning teen and added. "Free to date girls you like. There wouldn't be any Wolfram watching your back. Aren't you happy about it?"

Anger, Yuuri grasped the prince's hip and lifted it up, swinging one of it over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Wolf. Shut up! Shut up," He undid the bottle's and squeezed the large amount of lubricate into his hands, his mouth not ceasing repeating the same words over and over again while ramming his finger into the hole. "Shut up! Shut up!!"

Wolfram dipped his fingers into the pillow that he was resting. He had infuriated his lover but he wouldn't apologize for it. He snapped his head aside, frowning while letting his gasps escaped with each inches Yuuri went in.

Something cold dripped onto his stomach after Yuuri had pulled out his fingers. He reopened his eyes and caught the tears again. What kind of pain had he caused Yuuri? Heart twitching with pain, he pulled himself up a little, wanting to comfort him, but that was not needed for Yuuri. He pushed the blonde down, and started to thrust into Wolfram. Wolfram, unprepared, squirmed into the pillow at the penetration with another groan.

Yuuri drove in and out, leaning in and kissing the blonde's mouth. He didn't protest when Wolfram's fingers dipped into his flesh and releasing alternately. He increased his speed when the blonde writhed without control and direction in the sheet. He let go of Wolfram's mouth that was making inaudibly groan in his throat. Wolfram's moaned was heard immediately.

"Wolfram, scream it out… scream my name… let me know you're alive."

"Nya… Yuu… A…"

"Scream it out." He thrust in harder and deeper at the sweet spot. Wolfram groaned low.

"Ah… Yuu… Hm… ri…"

The smooth muscles were constricting. Yuuri bit down his lips and grasped onto both of the prince's wriggling wrists. He came closer and sucked onto Wolfram's swollen nipple, his body rubbing against the blonde's, feeling the prince's semen spilling onto his stomach.

"Yuuri!"

"Wolf…"

They both came at the same time. Few seconds later, Yuuri crashed down beside Wolfram. Wolfram circled his hands around the wimp and pulled him closer.

"You idiot, Wolfram," Yuuri scolded, "don't ever say that words again. I love you, only you. Promise me you will never leave me alone, alright?"

Wolfram laughed.

"Yes…"

"Promise me you'll fight until the very end, alright?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Promise…"

"Promise me that…"

"You're being noisy, wimp. Let me rest…"

"Don't call me wimp." Yuuri rebuked but smiled. He kissed the blonde's golden hair. "Have a nice dream, Wolf."

Wolfram chuckled soft. He had never been this happy and secured ever since he found out about the disease. He leaned into the double black's chest and rested with him.

_Will it be Heaven, full of angel and happiness?_

…**Two days later…**

Wolfram pressed his hands onto his chest. It came again. Even though he was lying down on the bed, his heart wasn't calming down like how it was supposed to be. Instead, it was racing fast. The light above was swimming around. He closed them, blocking it.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri came nearer to his side. He looked aside, weakness in his muscle. Was he sick again? He had just been cured from one two days ago after discharged from the hospital. He couldn't believe how weak his defense had gone. And his boyfriend had persistently decided to stay in their house to take care of him with his brother.

A purge surged up his throat. He coughed onto his hands. Metallic taste…

"Wolfram!" Yuuri, shocked, rushed over the cabinet table and retract a tissue for the blonde.

Wolfram stared down at the blood in astound.

"C'mon, Wolfram, I'm here. I'm here. Please," Yuuri assured and helped him to wipe off the scarlet red trace as Wolfram wasn't responding. Another surge came up and more blood spilt.

_Or will it be Hell, full of fire and pain?_

"Shit. Please don't do this to me, Wolfram. No... I'm not ready to lose you." Yuuri mumbled senselessly, wiping and patting his back to soothe him down. It wasn't working at all. His head was spinning and even vomiting didn't help to decrease the malaise feeling. Black spots flashed and he lost his conscious.

"No, CONRAD! CONRAD!!" Yuuri screamed in tears and held onto Wolfram as he tumbled into his arms.

_Will he just disappear, sensing, knowing and feeling nothing just like the time when he was in his dreamland?_

Xxxx

He couldn't believe there's still a chance for him to see this world again, to see Yuuri's face. Wolfram moved a little, and felt bumping at his head. He was still alive but already frail. He could feel the cold air from air-con blowing onto his torso. He was lying in the passenger's seat of the car, or to be specified, on Yuuri's lap.

"Wolfram, oh thanks god!" Yuuri squeezed the blonde's confused head tightly. "Conrad, he's awake. He's awake!" He heard a relief sigh in front. "Hold on, Wolf. We're sending you to hospital." Yuuri comforted.

"There's no need." Wolfram whispered. Breathing was getting harder. He couldn't get the strength to move anymore. There was a throbbing pain in his head.

"Wolfram!! Fight it!" Conrad commanded.

"You promised me you'll fight it, Wolf!" Yuuri yelped.

"Then, looks like I'm going to break it…"

"Don't joke with me!" Yuuri shook the blonde who was drifting in between the border of death and life. Conrad hit on the accelerator and sped up.

"I can't… hold on…" The voice was even weaker, the grip on Yuuri's was releasing. "I'm sorry. Yuuri… Conrad…"

"Please don't. I'm begging you, Wolf." Yuuri pleaded, the tears were streaming down without him realizing it. He wished to terminate the pain, but it was getting greater into the depth of his heart.

He sides hit against the back seat in front suddenly. Conrad had stopped the car at the road side.

"Conrad?" Yuuri looked over at his godfather, the images were blurring. He blinked to clear them. Conrad opened the door and stepped down from the car. He could hear nothing except for the wheezing sound of the blonde.

"Conrad. Why are you stopping?" He asked as the door of his was flung open.

"If there's no chance for him to hold on, at least, I want to say goodbye to him properly…"

"Even you…" Shocked, Yuuri couldn't respond. The brunette crawled into the small room and found his own space beside the double black.

Wolfram smiled subconsciously.

"Conrad…"

"You're my dearest brother, Wolfram."

"You're my greatest brother too," Wolfram breathed in another lungful of Earth air. "Little big brother, I love you… Always… I had never ever hated a thing about you."

Conrad in desperation grabbed onto his brother's shoulder and hugged him tight in his possess. His shoulder was trembling from tears. Wolfram patted weakly, the pulsing in his forehead was getting greater.

Yuuri couldn't stop wiping the unceasing tears. Once they are clear from the surface, they came again for another round. As Conrad got himself out from the car, leaning beside it to calm himself down, Yuuri scrambled closer to his boyfriend's head.

The charming smile was still that captivating. Yuuri nearly broke down.

"Yuuri…" He grabbed onto the pale, cold hand and caressed the blonde's cheek.

"Wolfram…"

"Sorry for not being able to keep our promises…" Yuuri shook his head, clueless at denying things that he didn't even know.

"Don't cry… you know I…"

"… You don't like to see that look from me…" Yuuri continued. Wolfram lips curled up as the double black forced his own to spread into an inconvincible smile.

"We will see each other again, for sure." Yuuri smiled.

"Yeah…" Wolfram closed his eyes. The golden ray of the sun that bathed through the window was blinding him. He felt tired, really tired. Why did Yuuri say this kind of things…?

"That's a promise, Wolfram. We will. No matter where you're, I'll definitely track you down." Weird as it is, he could never say no. He nodded again, making the pact.

"Yuuri…" With his one last ounce of strength, he forced himself to look into the black onyx, "I love you, Yuuri…"

"Me too, forever and always, Wolfram,"

"Wolfram…"

"Until the next time we met, you'll not be my boyfriend anymore…" The voice was getting distance, but Wolfram thought he heard himself wrongly.

"Why…?"

"You'll… Wolf?" Yuuri could tell that his voice could no longer reach the blonde. He sobbed heart-brokenly as he watched the blonde's face relaxed into a peaceful face. He couldn't finish his last words. He grabbed onto the body while Conrad rushed in with shock on his face. Yuuri hiccoughed and looked at the godfather, his grip on the body only tightening. In the end, he still couldn't do anything…

Wolfram walked on the road that was coming to an end. He could see it already… the end of the road, the end of his life. His steps becoming heavier and heavier, Yuuri was all inside his head. He hadn't been able to hear what he was planning to say. Why couldn't he be his boyfriend anymore…? Tears dropped down. Will he be able to hear it out? He came to the halt finally and looked back the life road he had walked through.

'Thank you, Yuuri. For being with me…'

The light dimmed and darkness consumed his body and his mind.

_Is there such thing as a second life, a reincarnation, a reborn?_

… **One hundred years later…**

Yuuri Shibuya, with the help of his godfather and subject who he had just met rode the horse into the castle. He is to be the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. Anxiously, Yuuri accepted the flowers his country people were giving him. Just as he was listening to Gunter's explanation about the previous Maou's brother's desires to conquer the kingdom, he saw the fly that shown itself in front of his horse. Without warning, the horse had gone wild and started sending his owner racing into the castle together.

"Pull the reins Heika!" Conrad shouted loudly.

Yuuri shrieked, and did as he was told. The horse didn't stop until it encountered its owner. He fell hard on his buttock and groaned. Looking up, he saw the fierce-looking guy calming down the horse.

"Heika! Are you alright?" He didn't realize when Conrad and Gunter had caught up with him but he remained amazed but at the same time, frightened at the face of the guy.

"Heika, this is?" Anger boiled.

"What do you mean by 'this is'?" At the gaze that seized him, he stopped as he realized the state he was in. "Well, okay, you have a point…"

"Heika, are you okay?" Conrad crouched down beside him. Just then, he heard a voice that made his blood ran cold.

"Is _that_ the new Maou?" Footsteps were heard descending the stairs. They all turned towards the source. Yuuri's heart stopped beating. The blonde was wearing a golden hair that shone under the light, with a pair of intelligent emerald eyes.

'_Wimp, I had kept my promise.' Yuuri puffed out his smile. It was really Wolfram, his Wolfram._

'_I had found you…'_

"Woah… Bishonen…" He mused. Wolfram von Bielefeld maneuvered himself to a halt at the mid-way of the stair and danced his eyes down at the king.

'_I missed you so much, Yuuri…'_

'_Me too, there's never one moment I had stopped thinking about you.'_

Xxxx

"Even so, his mother is still a human, right? She's probably just some insensitive, immoral nobody."

Wolfram gasped as the pain transmitted through his nerve from his left cheek. He gritted his teeth and glared with hatred at the king.

"Take it back, heika." Gunter raced to him.

"I don't care how much you bad-mouthed me, but insulting other people's mother, who do you think you're?! I'll never take it back." Yuuri stated firmly.

"Heika." Conrad said.

"You'll never take it back?" Cheri asked.

"Yes, never," Yuuri said.

'_I said I will never leave you at peace as long as I still love you, didn't I?' He grabbed onto his long-lost boyfriend and pulled him close to his body. Wolfram looked up into the black shimmering light. _

"That's great. Proposal is official."

"Kyuukon?" The plant bulb appeared in his head.

"See, I told you before, Wolf. The guys are all over you." Cheri cheered.

'_Until the next time we meet…' Wolfram's eyes widened. _

"Guys… you mean, including me?? Wait… could someone please explain what is all these about?"

"According to an old custom of this country, heika just proposed to him."

"EH??" Yuuri shouted in shock. "Proposal? And it's ME who proposed? WHEN?"

"When a noble's left cheek was slapped, it meant a proposal."

'_You'll not be my boyfriend anymore… You'll be my fiancé.' Yuuri smiled._


End file.
